All You Wanted
by Samurai Reggie
Summary: She died a death in another time traping her soul there to. Now he searchs for a way to bring her back. Both searching for some way to be together.(Chp.3 Up)
1. Default Chapter

**All You Wanted**

**Chapter 1: Losing You**

**The rock was crumbling under her fingers as she tried to cling to the boulder. She could hear yelling but all that matter to her was gettting her ass up the rock and to safey. Explosions came from either side of her making the boulder even more unstable as it was. It groaned and cracked and broke away into the sea bring Pan with it. She screamed but was drowned out by the angrily waves crashing against the cliff.**

**It took only a few moments before she was pulled from the ocean's angrily mouth. Her black hair was dripping of water and her clothes were soked. She felt a someone grab her by the hair and slung her into the harsh dirt. Small sharp rocks cut into her flesh making her whimper softly. It soon dawned on her she would not survive another beating. **

**She tried to claw herself away from the coming danger but knew she was moving like a slug. She saw black boots land front of her. This had to be the end. She looked up to stare into the aqua eyes of a saiyan that had no pity. She felt her heart stop as his face became drilled into her mind. If she ever did live through this, she would be truly haunted by his unforgiven eyes and his cold stare. She watched the Majin lean down and pick her up by her neck. She wanted to scream but what good would it do? She was going to die and nothing Kami could do was going to stop this.**

**"Beg for mercy." Pan heard him whisper. His voice dripped with venom that snaked its way into her soul. This was the end...might as well go out with a bang.**

**"I would rather beg for mercy to Freaza, you dirty monkey son of a bitch." Pan choked. She watched the anger fill the Majin's eyes. She had hit the deep mark...time to hit home. **

**"Your nothing but a pitiful saiyan without a plant and no soul...No wonder why Freaza wipped out your race so quickly." She knew what she had just said would be the last words she would ever utter. So very quickly and quitely she whispered her family and friends a goodbye. **

**She felt a knee slam into her stomach making her scream out loud. Once again she was slammed into the ground but this time was left alone. Suddenly a new voice drifted into Pan's mind...no. That couldn't be because the voice was not talking to her. It was talking to the Majin.**

**"Why can't you pick on anyone your own size?" Pan felt her heart beat quickly...that couldn't be...She lefted her head to see the two people she never thought she see again. Vegeta and Trunks. **

**---**

**He felt her ki drop to a dangerous level as Vegeta looked into the sky. She was being beaten bad and he knew he had to stop whoever it was. How he came to be here? That stupid Namek had came to him and his son and wailed about losing the girl in the Buu sage. Vegeta had hold the urge to slam the Namek into the wall and beat him into a pulp. What the hell did he think was going to happen? How the Namek ever thought the Buu sage was safe enough for the girl to train there was beyond him. So Vegeta and Trunks agrueed to save the girls sorry ass but he never thought that she would be near death when he gotten to her.**

**His eyes were stuck on Pan's beaten body then looked up to see the attacker. His mind went completely blank. There in front of him stood...himself. The M stood out so clearly on the other Vegeta, Trunks stumbled back a bit. This was shocking. **

**Vegeta watched Pan strugle toward them but Majin slammed his foot on her back making her whimper in pain. "Your not going anywhere, brat!" He snarled angrily. Vegeta felt his son tense and lean forward. He knew he would attack if Majin made another move.**

**"So...you came to save her huh?" Vegeta was surprise to feel and hear the coldness in his own voice. Majin smirked darkly and held his head up high. "Thats wonderful...More people I can smash..." He said. Majin's agua eyes seemed to be stuck on Trunks although not seeing Vegeta. **

**"Let her go." Vegeta noticed his son's voice changed to calm to cold and hateful. Majin laughed and stepped down harder on Pan making her scream for him to stop. Majin enjoyed this greatly and placed all his weight on her. Her voice was the only one in the air and Vegeta felt a chill run down his spine. He was killing her.  
**

**"Or what? Your going to stop me?" He asked. **

**"Thats right...got a problem with that veggie head?" Vegeta said. He was surpised about two things. He had found his voice and he had called himself veggie head...What was going on with him? Whatever he had said...not matter if it was hey or dumb fuck it had gotten Majin's attention. His stared at Vegeta although he had never seen himself before...most likely he hadn't. Majin soon recovered and glared down at himself. **

**"Old man...you can not stop Majin Vegeta..." He snarled as he stomped down hard on Pan's back only it wasn't her back...it was the ground. For one split moment Pan had felt Majin's weight go onto his other foot so she rolled over. Luckly just in time. His agua eyes shot to the ground only to give Vegeta a second to send a blow into Majin's jaw. Majin was sent flying backwards into the ocean where the angrily waves swallowed.**

**Pan felt strong arms wrap around her to pull her upwards. She was soon face to face with Vegeta. His face was filled with furry yet a hint of concern was hidden deep in his eyes. Pan felt her legs give out and slammed into Vegeta's chest. He picked her up and looked out toward the water.**

**Trunks flew over to his father and looked down at Pan. "He's coming but we can hurry and leave...Goku's coming and Im sure he will be deeply confused by this imaged." He said softly to his father but Vegeta was staring at Pan. Her breathing had became shallow and very slow.**

**"She's dieing." Vegeta whispered as he kneeled down and laid her down to the ground. Pan looked into Vegeta's eyes helplessly as she gasped for air. She felt a hand clap tightly around hers. Trunks was now at her other side, holding onto her hand although for dear life. **

**Pan noticed sadness was filling into his blue eyes. He wanted to cry but Pan knew Vegeta would most likely slap his son. Pan reached up and hooked her arm around his neck and nudged him closer to her. He leaned down so close that he felt her small breaths against his neck. She was now cold and he knew whatever she was going to say would be the last words.**

**"I love you." **

**A loud slash made Vegeta spin around. Majin stood there, his eyes held a angrily fire. "YOU!" Majin yelled.**

**Trunks closed his eyes as he felt her arm drop from his neck. She was gone. Dead. How could this be? The plan was he was suppose to die before her. They promised that she would taut him when he was old on his porch waving around a stick yelling about battles and how everyone should treat him like a king. She promised that she would come over and give him baths when he could no longer move and she would never put him in a home were he would go crazy and lose his sense.**

**Now that dream was gone and he was going to become old and go crazy and get dumped in a old home were he would lose his sense...all because of him. Trunks felt a wave of anger flow through him and his ki shot up. He stood, his hands dropped to his sides. **

**"...how dare you..." Majin's attention left Vegeta and to Trunks. Majin raised his eyebrows. **

**"Ooo...scary." He said as he landed on the ground. Vegeta moved in front of Trunks. "This is not our battle..." He said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He could feel the anger grow inside him. **

**"This is Goku's." **

**"I want to make him pay." Trunks snarled. Vegeta now noticed he was no longer looking at Majin as Vegeta anymore but looking at him as a dark emeny. **

**"Not today..." Vegeta said as he pulled his son. Vegeta felt Goku's ki come closer. They had to leave. Thay shouldn't have been here...none of them. He picked up Pan's lifeless body. "NOW TRUNKS!" Vegeta snapped angrily as he flew into the air. Trunks stared at Majin for a moment longer before flying off after his father. **

**Majin stood there for a moment glaring at the two fading shaps. He would have gone after him but he had more important monkeys to fry.**

**TBC**

**Hiness. Please do not kill me...I know it is not the best of stories but please give me a chance. Thankies!**


	2. Remembering Those times With You

**All You Wanted**

**Chapter 2: Remembering Those Times With You**

Pan felt the sun warm her back as she laid face down in some cool grassy area. She had not moved a inch since she had woken up. Her mind was fuzzy about the last thing happening to her. Hadn't she died? Yes. She could remember Trunks' face over her with tears in his eyes. Then how could the sun be warming her back if she was dead?

Pan didn't think to hard on it for it hurt to think at all. All she did and could do was rest. Once she was able to stand, she would have a look around. Right now Pan let her mind drift off into memories hidden in her mind.

Flash Back

The summer sun hung in the sky as Pan watched her family and friends in the small white cherry tree in the backyard of Bulma's house. They chatter and laughed about good old times.Under a pink cherry tree that somehow surivived the harsh summer sun for a few weeks, Gohan talked lively to Piccol. If Pan ducked her head under a small brach she would see her mother, Chi Chi, and Bulma talking about wife things. Then Pan would moved her head to the left and she could see Grandpa Goku and Vegeta train together. But If Pan would move her head to the right see could see Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub laughing and hitting each other.

Pan slid her arm under her chin and rested her head. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful world with no cares unless you counted worrying about what was for dinner. Pan had to chuckle at herself as she watched Goku slowly but surely make his way to Chi Chi to ask for food. 'A one take mind Saiyan.' Pan thought. She closed her as she felt a wave of happyness flow through her. She never wanted this moment to end. Never. But of course all good things come to a end, Pan would just have to pray not today.

Without a notice or a sound she felt two pair of hands clap around her mouth and a smooth loving voice whispered in her ear; "Missed me?" Of course there was a small sound... "Giru?"

Pan grinned under the hands around her mouth. She pulled off the hands and looked up. Trunks floated above her, a goofy grin placed on his lips and Giru hanging off his shoulder. Pan reached up and took Giru and hugged him. "Of course I missed you, you silly little bot!" Pan giggled as she placed light kisses on the small bot. She could have swore it blushed.

"Giru..."

Trunks' face fell as he snached the bot away. "Hello! What about me!" Trunks said. Pan stared at him for a moment.

"What about you? Didn't I say that I had enough of you to last me four years? Living with you a Grandpa in space was to much for me." Pan said as she pulled herself into sitting possion. Trunks landed in front of her, his eyes narrowed.

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head sideways. "Well back to you." He huffed. Giru walked the small distence from Pan and Trunks to hug onto Pan's thigh. Pan laughed and wrapped her arms around Trunks closing the gap. She pressed against the older man and smiled. "You know I could never get sick of you." Pan whispered as Trunks smiled and hugged her back. "I would hope not...or I would yet again find another best friend." He said. Pan just smiled and rested against him. He was so warm.

Bulma called everyone for lunch. Everyone lined up and chattered happily about food and such. Pan had flowen down along with Trunks who walked off to talk to Goten. She sighed. Of course she could never take Goten's place in the friend pole. She looked down and kicked grass. She felt something claw up her back onto her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Giru.

"Giru Friend." Giru said. Pan smiled as she stroked the bot. "Thanks Giru." She whispered. Her bandana still tied to the bot's shoulder. A sign of friendship.

Lunch was out and People were enjoying the warm sun. Trunks and Goten had put on a show about one of their stories of when they were young. Pan would watch from the white cherry tree. She smiled slightly as she watched the two fuse together. She laughed as Gotenks picked up Bra and treaten to drop her.

After a few stories Pan got bored and moved quitely down the tree and backed away from the group. She moved as far away as she could. When Gotenks' voice died away Pan settled herself down next to another tree. She laid down and placed her hands behind her head. She smiled as she felt the warm sun caress her skin. It felt like an hour when suddenly something moved other her, blocking her sun. Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks standing above her. His hands planted on his hips and a sly smile on his lips. Pan didn't have time to figure out what he was doing until she felt his arms wrapped around her and tickle her sides. She let out a screech as she tried to push him away but Trunks had her against the tree. When Pan was out of breath she leaned against Trunks. She felt his breath against her neck, it sent shivers down her back.

"Im hurt." Trunks whispered in her ear. Pan mumbled into his suit. He smiled as he ran his hand down her back. "You didn't like my story." Pan suddenly pulled away and pouted. "I liked it...it just...gets old. You know? Its old like you!" She said as she crossed her arms. Trunks glared playfully. "...How dare you. Me old? Your going to pay for that!" Trunks growled as he leapped at Pan. She squealed as he started to tickle her again.

After a few more minutes of playing they both laid there out of breath. Pan suggled up to Trunks' side. "You know I was just playing right?" Trunks looked down at Pan and smiled weakly. "About what?" He asked. "You being old...thats not true." She whispered. Trunks grinned. "Ooh. So you think Im hot huh?" He said. Pan grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Of course."

Soft poking awoke Pan from her nice memory. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Chibi Trunks stood over her, his eyes wide with curiousity. Chibi Goten rocked on his feet next to Chibi Trunks also staring at Pan.

"Who's that?" Chibi Goten asked, Chibi Trunks shrugged and poked Pan's cheek again. "Whoever she is, she's pretty." Chibi Trunks said. Pan blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Erm...where am I?" Pan asked softly as she slowly sat up. Chibi Trunks jumped up and down. "Your on Kami's Lookout." Pan blinked. Why the hell was she here? She could have swore she was laying on grass.

"Kami's lookout...oh...how nice.." Pan said as she looked around. It strucked her that she was laying in Popo's garden. Aw shit. Pan rubbed her eyes again. She then looked at Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten. "How did I get here?" "Everything well be explained once you come inside." Pan looked past Chibi Goten and saw Dende. She smiled slightly and got up. "Alright..and can I have some food?" She asked feeling slightly ashamed. Dende grinned happily. "Of course..." Pan followed Dende inside. Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten both ran inside yelling "FOOD" on the top of their lungs, Pan then knew, She hadn't died...she had been brought back to life.

TBC


	3. Ruined

All You Wanted

Chapter 3: Ruined

She hadn't agreed to this. She was being sent to Kami's lookout for trainning and for once she didn't want to go. For a year she would be away from everyone she loved but Gohan thought it was right. That was bullshit. But no matter what Pan said to her father would change his mind. She would be taken to Kami by Goku and she would stay there. It just was not fair.

It must have been around 7:00pm when everyone came to wish Pan off. Everyone knew about Pan's little trainning trip, everyone but Trunks. He had just found out that day by Bra. He had been so shocked that he had flown to Pan's and stormed into her room. Pan had been scared and was already on the edge of tears. Trunks had demaned Pan to tell him the truth...She just wish it didn't have to be like that...

(Flash Back)

Trunks stood before Pan. His eyes were filled with fire as he stared down at Pan who sat on her bed hugging a smallstuff white rabbit.

"Please Trunks-"

"Tell me the truth Pan! No more lies! Is Bra right? Are you leaving?" Trunks cried angrily. Pan winced, "Yes." She whispered so softly the Trunks had to bent down to hear it. There was a angry silence the covered the room. It made Pan so cold she started to shiver.

"I had no choice..." Pan whispered as tears ran down her check. Trunks stared at her shocked. "...Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"...I didn't know how. It hurt so much I wanted to forget about it...and every time I was with you I did...I didn't want to ruin-"

"Ruin what Pan? The moment? The Feeling? The Friendship? Well Im sorry I have to give you the news but you did. You ruined everything by keeping things like this away from me!" He said coldly. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Pan sat there tears rushing down her face. What had she done? He was right. She had ruined everything. She covered her face and cried. She cried so much her soul and heart sharttered.

(End Of Flash Back)

Pan watched the sky as it darkened. Dende stood next to her.

"You aren't suppose to be here." He said. She knew that already. "I know." She muttered.

"I don't know how to get you home." He said looking down at her. Pan hung her head lightly.

"So your saying Im stuck here?"

"For now..." Dende whispered quietly. They both looked up at the sky and sighed. The stars shined so beautifully it made Pan's heart swell. It reminded her of home. Home. She closed her eyes. She tried to picture her mother and father but their images seemed to been wipped away from her mind. Everyone seemed to have vanished from her mind, it made her scared. The only person she could remember was Trunks and somehow that made her calm. If she thought real hard she come have might remember how he felt and smelled.

"For right now you might be able to help us." Dende's voice cut through Pan's mind.

"How?" she asked looking over at him. Dende's eyes were still on the sky. If Pan looked closely she could see the stars shining in his eyes. It touched her soul. He cared deeply about Earth. She could see it.

"...Watch the boys...they're young and strong...I don't want them to end up dieing." Dende said as he finally looked Pan in the eyes. Pan nodded. "I watched them like they were my own." She said as she bowed her head to Dende and got up. She walked back into the room were the chibi's were sleeping. Both of them were soring louding. She smirked. Just like the boys she knew.

(Flash Back.)

Pan stood next to her Grandpa. Almost everyone was sniffling or crying. They were waving goodbyes to her already. She had a half an hour to stay with them. Geez. She walked over to the tree and plopped down. She looked up at the skin to see no stars or moon. It made her heart sink. She closed her eyes as she felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Oh Trunks." She whispered as she pressed her hands to her heart. "If you knew."

"Knew what?" Pan screamed and jumped up. Trunks was sitting up in the tree above her. His arms were crossed and a plan expression was on his face. Pan stared up at him then looked away as tears fell. She sobbed quietly as she fell to her knees'. She covered her face in her hands as she heard Trunks speak.

"Pan. Stop crying. Come on." He flew down to her. He kneeled infront of her.

"Panny?"

She let out a cry and more tears feel from her eyes. "Oh Trunks! Im sorry! I wanted to tell you I really did! I just couldn't. It hurt so much...too much." She sobbed. Trunks pulled Pan into his chest. He had made her cry just because she didn't tell him? It hurt him that she hid it from him but seeing her cry was breaking his heart.

"Panny look...I forgive you...just please stop crying." He whispered as he removed her hands from her face. Her black hair sticked to her wet face. His request was ignored. She was still crying. He moved her hair from her face.

"I don't forgive myself." She cried. Trunks leaned down and kissed a tear away. His action made Pan freeze and her eyes widened. "Well my forgivness should be enough for us." He whispered as he kissed another tear away. Pan soon closed her eyes to enjoy the soft feel of Trunks' lips. Trunks kissed all her tears away until there was nothing left for him but her lips. He covered them with his with a soft sweet kiss that was from his soul.

When Trunks pulled away he pulled her into another warm hug. "Im sorry for making you cry my sweet Pan..." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Promise me something Trunks..." Pan whispered into his chest. "Yes?" He asked as Pan pulled away so she could look up at him. "Wait for me." She muttered softly feeling stupid. Trunks smiled. "Of course." He said as he placed a small kiss on her forhead. He never knew that would be the last time he kiss her.

(End of Flash Back)

TBC


End file.
